Carly's Challenge
by DarksGirl1989
Summary: Carly and Bruno face off in a competition to see who is the best breeder. No who one guessed Carly's secret weapon. Jack x Carly ONESHOT


~Unova Region, Route 3~

"Daycare."  
"Uhuh"  
"OK, i'll expect you sometime this afternoon"  
"Thank you"

An average girl with long black hair, big, thick glasses, and a pink nurses outfit hung up the recever and exited the room into a small storrage area of the small daycare bussiness she owned. She loaded all the pokeballs onto a metal carrying case and pushed it out further out where there was a grassy area that was acres fenced off. She grabbed the pokeballs and loaded them into her skinny arms, then she tossed them into the air.

"OK guys, come on out, it's morning"

The pokeballs opened up and revealed a Watchog, Blitzle, Pidove and a Drilbur appeared in front of her. She greeted them with pats on the head and announced,

"Playtime everybody, remember to play nice, and stay where I can see you."

They called out with joy and started running out playing with one another. She stood where she was and watched them carfully, like a protective mother Kangaskhan. She was the manager and the only employee. She was hired by these trainers to help raise their pokemon, and she would do her job and do it the best she knew how, or her name wasn't Carly Carmine.

Carly was known all over the place as one of the best pokemon caretakers in the unova reigon. Her only real competition was a pokemon breeder/caretaker named, Bruno. To her, his bussiness was more of a boot camp then a daycare. Bruno knew how to bring out any pokemon's best traits out faster so pokemon would not have to leave them at a daycare for more than a week, or less. Carly could do it as well, just she used the slow and steady approach. All pokemon learn at a different pace so by not rushing them, the pokemon felt less pressured and in her opinion more happy. They had both have gotten high honors for their accomplishments, but to determine who was truly the best was comming and Carly had to win.

The Daycare Funraiser and Battle Royal was tomorrow, the funraiser was a way to collect money for all the Unova region daycare centers. The winner of the Battle Royal was given 1 year sponsership from a major daycare canter in Kanto. Carly, for what felt was the longest time was in Bruno's shadow, he was just one step above her. Angered by this she tried harder and harder ever year and outdid herself everytime, but this time she knew she couldn't lose. A little something was going to be different, she would have her new friends come and support her.

Yusei,Crow, Akiza, Leo, Luna and even her crush Jack Atlas promised to come and support her. It took alot of courage on her part to even ask, but now that was taken care of she knew she would win. As long as Jack was comming period made her feel a little more confident than usual. She hoped that by winning she would not only escape Bruno's shadow, but win the heart of the King as well. She had 3 days left to prep her full 6 member team for the Battle Royal, the pressure was on but Carly knew it would all come down her and Bruno.

During the 3 remaining days before the Royal she continued to run her daycare center in the daytime and train at night. She made a lot of preparations for this, she would not lose to Bruno again, nor lose in front of Jack. The night before the Royal she took her pokemon out one last time and gave them a little pep talk.

" Guys, I want you to know that no matter what happends tomorrow, I still love you all very much," She started, " I want you just to go out there and do your best."

Carly saw the looks in the eyes of the pokemon that stood before her, they were all ready. They cried out to her telling her that they were ready. Carly felt their possitive energy flow into her that night, now she was ready for tomorrow's event. She went to sleep dreaming of tomorrow, and the challenges that were sure come.

They day was here. the Battle Royal. Carly and the others went to the banquet and the other events that they has to raise money. The Battle Royal was that night, but all participants were supposed to stay there, no last minute training. Carly had no worries, she just had to avoid the glares of Bruno. Bruno was going to lose to her, she was caught up with his tactics.

The Battle Royal started and ten competitors started this one and only one would win. After the opening cerimonies, the battles began. Carly and Bruno were the talk of the Royal. They both continued to dominate the competition. The finals were one battle away, Carly was up against a Kanto couple who did daycare. They were famous for entering with only two Pokemon, they were charged to the max with power so this would not be easily won.

"Go! Charizard,Go! Venusaur" The couple called.

The two Kanto Pokemon popped out of their pokeballs and roared towards Carly. In response Carly took out her two Heal Balls and gave them a kiss for luck.

"Come out, Rabbit and Brave," Carly cried.

A Mincinno and a Bravary came out, ready to face the Kanto duo.

"Charizard, use Sunny Day," The Husband cried.

The sunlight made the field bighter, Carly could barly see.

"Venusaur, use Solarbeam!"

A quick charge and the beam was headed for Rabbit.

"Please Brave, take Rabbit to the sky and save her," Cried Carly worried.

As quick as the command was given Brave did so and saved her just before the beam hit.

"Now Rabbit, use Sing," Carly called.

The Mincinno sang a beautiful song and put the duo to sleep just as before she finnished. Brave then put Rabbit down next to him. The couple tried and tried to call out to their pokemon to wake them up, but their cried went unheard.

"Brave, use Arial Ace on Venusaur," Commanded Carly.

Brave took to the skies and suddenly charged toward the grass Pokemon. Venusaur woke up, but quickly dropped and was unable to battle. Charizard was left to fight Carly's duo by itself.

The husband glared at Carly in anger and simply said, "Heat Wave."

The fire Pokemon woke up and took to the skies and opened it's mouth and released the hot wave toward her Pokemon. Carly couldn't help but see her tag team be hit by the attack.

"Rabbit, Brave; can you guys fight," gasped Carly.

Rabbit was burned by the blast, and Brave landed and started to show signs of exausion. Carly, worried that they were going to both drop, but after a minute to catch their breath, they cried out to Carly; proving they were OK. Carly wanted to keep them in; but she knew that it was not a smart move. She called back Rabbit and Brave and called out her other duo.

"Come on out, Amy and Lioness," Carly called out.

A Gothitelle and a Purrlion appeared in Rabbit and Brave's place.

"A new pair of Pokemon will not help you, My Charizard will take out all of your Pokemon," Explained the old man.

This did not worry Carly one bit, she had faith in her Friends.

Carly's Friends in the audience were impressed by Carly's calm demeanor as she continued to battle.

"Carly must have alot of trust in her pokemon; nothing has really afftected her strategy," Exclaimed Yusei.

"It's like Carly has more confidence, like she is another person altogether," Said Crow.

The other's continued to watch Carly, but none other than Jack was he most impressed by Carly; he liked this new side of her. He simply smiled and watched on, Yusei was the only one to notice this. Akiza sensed why Carly's was acting this way, but decided against telling ny of the others. Luna could tell that her Pokemon were trained with their every aspect of their talents in mind, Carly had a real chance of winning. Leo was thinking about becoming a Trainer himself, but then remembered that Powertool Dragon wasn't a Pokemon so he changed his mind.

Carly pointed in Charizard's direction and decided what her next move woud be.

"Lioness, use Fake Out," She commanded.

The cat-like Pokemon charged at Charizard and with it's sharp claws it attacked and hit Charizard. The Fire Pokemon flinched and was wide open for one more blow.

"Amy! Attack with Psychic," Carly yelled.

With it's mind, Amy picked up Charizard and suddenly slammed him into the ground. Unfortunatly to Carly surprise, Charizard stood up. With a loud roar he was ready to strike back; then it suddenly dropped, it was over.

"The Kanto Duo has no more Pokemon, so by default Carly wins and goes to the Finals," The referee called out.

The crowd cheered for Carly as she left the field to heal her Pokemon. The annoucer was explaining the Finals to the cheering crowd.

Backstage, Carly was was feeling the pressure. The finals were very simple, a one on one match of the Caretakers strongest Pokemon. The match would be over when on Pokemon was unable to battle. Carly was holding the PokeBall in her hand, she thought,

"I trained you with all my heart and soul, all I ask is that you do your very best."

Her thoughts became scrambled when Bruno made himself known. His laughter filled the room and Carly just ignored him.

"What's a matter Carmine? I know, you left your surrender flag at home so you have to battle me," Bruno joked.

"I will never surrender to the likes of you Bruno," Carly replied angerly.

"When you see my Pokemon that I pumped up you will," Bruno claimed.

"We'll see, my Pokemon is more than a match for whatever you throw at me," Carly explained, " I'll let him show you out there in time, I'm not worried."

"Trainers, please enter the field," The announcer called out.

Both of them walked over to the entrance and waited for their names to be called.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the DayCare Battle Royal has come to it's final breeders to take the field one one last battle, the challenger and runner up for the past three Royals, Carly Carmine," The announcer yelled.

The crowd cheered for the underdog, with a determined look on her face she waited for Bruno.

"And now... he's the Master of the breeding world,he is known for his tough love training and Elite Four prep course we give you all...Bru...no," Called the announcer.

A mixed bag of cheers and rumor spreading ensued, and Bruno would have it any other way. He knew his tactics were debatable at the least, but he didn't care. Bruno had never changed to please others; so why start now?

The referee explained the rules for the one on one battle. Then with one hand he signaled for the battle to begin.

"Go Emboar," Bruno cried as he threw his Pokeball.

Emboar appeared, big, bad and with a violent snort with flames comming out of it's snout it tried to intimidate poor Carly. She ignored the Fire Pokemon and closed her eyes as she thought as she kissed the Pokeball.

"I believe in him just like I do the real thing."

"I choose you! Jack Atlas," Carly called out as she tossed the Pokeball.

With that said Yusei, Akiza and the twins were compleatly shocked; Jack was embarrassed. Serperior looked at his opponent for less than second then turned away from Emboar.

"What," asked Jack.

Luna pulled out her PokeDex and looked to see what it had to say.

"Serperior The Grass Snake Pokemon, Serperior holds its head high pretentiously while fighting. It doesn't take most opponents seriously, unless said opponent is particularly powerful."

Jack sat there impressed a little more as he saw his counterpart, "Well, let's see if he is worthy of having my name."

A flag went up to signal the begin the battle.

"Jack! Use Arial Ace," Commanded Carly.

Jack's eyes glowed light blue and a small whirlwind surrounded it's tail. It then used it's tail as a sword and hit Emboar hard enough to send him back. Emboar dug it's feet into the ground to stop itself from being pushed arround too much.

"I knew you would try that, so I made Emboar hold a berry to weaken any fying type move," Bruno called out.

Carly grit her teeth, she assumed that he would be surprised by her tactics. She remembered that any berry in a one-time use item, Emboar was now wide open. Carly smiled and waited to see what Bruno had in store for her.

"Flare Blitz," said Bruno.

The huge Fire Pokemon engulfed itself in flames and began to charge towards Jack, even for its size it was very fast.

"Jack hurry dodge it," Carly said.

Bruno's Emboar was just too fast, Emboar ran itself into Jack, a burn quickly formed. Emboar gave a victorious roar as Carly's Serperior, Jack became engulfed in flames, he was burned and his health would drain slowly for the rest of the battle.

"No," Cried Carly.

Jack watched the match go on as the two continued to give it there all. No matter how much damage Serperior took, it never slowed down or showed signed of fatigue. Jack Atlas was truly the name that this Pokemon deserved.

"Come on Carly! Emboar maybe bulky but, I know you can do it," Jack called out to her.

That was all the inspiration she needed to finish this match. Her one true love, Jack believed in her. Her eyes burned with determination and her heart burned just as hot.

"Come on Carly, just admit it my Emboar was all I needed to beat you in the first place. You have never been a match for me," Teased Bruno.

"Both of our Pokemon are badly injured, I know Jack's limits...this attack will make or break this battle," Carly commented, "Jack, now use one last Ariel Ace."

Jack powered up the wind arround his tail, but not before Bruno could counterattack.

"Use Heat Crush," Commanded Bruno.

Emboar jumped above Jack and as he was begining to desend he engulfed itself in flames. Emboar roared again and Jack aimed his tail towards Emboar's chest. Emboar was sent flying backwards and landed by Bruno. Serperior was down as well a burn was formed on its back.

Emboar got up and roared at Serperior, challenging him to get up. Serperior did not respond at first, but just seconds before Bruno's flag was about to be raised; Jack got back up.

"S-s-s-serperior," Jack hissed.

Jack gave a glare towards Emboar and Emboar dropped. Carly's flag was raised. Carly won the battle, the crowd cheered. All of Carly's friends cheered the loudest, all but one. Jack was gone, Carly noticed.

"Jack," Carly questioned.

The others wondered why she didn't look happy to win and quickly saw why, Jack left!

"Where did Jack go," Asked Leo.

"He said he knew the outcome of the battle and decided to leave," responded Luna.

Carly took out Jack's Pokeball and called him back, she kissed his Pokeball one last time and thanked him. She headed towards the exit before the media showed up. Waiting by the exit door was the real Jack Atlas, a confident smile graced his face.

"You did good Carly, not bad. You have quite the fighter," Commented Jack Atlas.

"Just like you," Carly responded nerviously.

"Come with me Carly, I'll take you to the Healing Station," Jack Atlas said.

"O-Okay," Carly answered, her nerves building.

They got to the Station and she gave her Pokemon to Nurse Joy.

They started to have small talk about how the match went and how happy she was now that Jack aknowledged her. She picked up her team and they headed for a nearby lake. They continued to talk until Carly decided she was going to head back to her beloved Daycare Center, Jack joined her.

~One Month Later~

Jack Atlas and his Pokemon counterpart teamed up at Carly's Daycare for special training for Carly's customers. Jack Atlas and Serperior showed what the meaning of confidence and power and how a "burning soul" can make or break any battle. Along with some strategy tactics Jack and Carly helped raise some of the most powerful Pokemon team members in all the region. Carly hugged Jack after the end of the workday, Jack returned her hug. Carly let go and then he kissed her wedding finger that had a diamond ring on it. Carly giggled as Jack picked her up bridal style and walked all the ay home.  



End file.
